From Novalith To Kostura: The mysteries
by Jupiterrising2010
Summary: The Cronus Titan TDN Hyperion is on a need-to-know-information mission into deep Vasari space, through a worm-gate found in orbit of the north star, Polaris. No-one knows who the Vasari are. But we do know they're on the run. Who are they hiding from?
1. Chapter 1

The world, Novalith was left behind. Everything was burning, entire starships were malfunctioning and almost instinctively crashing into the surface cities of Novalith. Everything else just short-circuited and exploded. Galileo was the first to be destroyed. The explosive round had detonated above the city, destroying the city and sending a burst of energy, causing everything inside the gravity well of the planet to stop working or be destroyed.

Captain Jason Michaels stood above this carnage aboard the TDN _Hyperion_. His Cronus Titan had arrived shortly after the Vasari missile had detonated. The _Hyperion_, while in orbit of Argonev, had taken some modifications. They were able to quench viruses in their system without relent, fire PMC rounds three-at-a-time, strengthen their nano-mesh armour at will, activate black-hole-grade shields, self-destruction from the supernova reactor and fire a destructor round which, for want of a better term, _incinerates _Vasari and Advent capital ships and could easily crush a black hole in on itself.

"Sir. The...uh... device is ahead and should be in visual range just about now."

As if to fulfil the man's prophecy, a structure came into view. It had two long columns and a central hub with a fire control tower. He had seen the plans to this, as he had level 99 security clearance (came with the job of captain of the most powerful space-worthy vessel of all history), and this was described as the Novalith cannon, which could fire a ten-thousand-megaton hydrogen-detonator missile into deep space, uses an extremely advanced targeting system to fire upon any Vasari or Advent world and destroy it completely, leaving only the planet which was left as a victim of nuclear winter. His old memory flashed back to the briefing of the Novalith cannon's power.

"_But nothing can destroy a planet like that." Captain Michaels argued against it._

"_Nuclear bombs can. Lots and lots of nuclear bombs can topple a planet. And these busters are a lot more powerful than lots of nuclear bombs. This thing could send the devil running back to his mother if it wanted to." Admiral Dmitri Chekhov told him in his extremely old, Russian voice_

"_That's what they said about the Argonev starbase."_

"_Which is still in use, I might add." Captain Maria Jackson said. "A starbase is always posted above a planet for thorough defence. And the Ancients hangar defence stations are still around which adds a defender for this new hell-boy."_

"_Whose whacky idea was this one then, admiral?"_

"_Young man named Hoshiko Yamaguchi. Same guy who drew out the plans of the Javelis in front of the president's eyes. When he spearheaded the Javelis project, he wanted to impress the senate even more. So he opened up more missile projects. Eventually, he advanced missiles to the point of our new Novalith warheads. But nothing could fire them, So he drew out a massive space-based cannon to fire the warhead. And that lead to the Novalith cannon."_

"_He's also the same guy that built the phase inhibitor. Remind me how it works then, Mike."_

_Mike, the servant whom I knew at academy, also brainiac scientist, stood up to address us._

"_Well, it fires a concentrated bolt of radiation at several enemy targets, the bolts are invisible to the naked eye, it then allows the defence fleet to pummel them and send them to their mothers. When the enemy drops into phase, they are constantly bombarded by exotic particles, destroying them as they go. They never survive. Not before they drop out of phase. When the phase effect dissipates, they can safely drop into phase again."_

"_Can you remind me what happened to the workers in the first Inhibitor?"_

_Mike sighed. "All of them died due to a station-wide case of radiation-poisoning."_

"_And..." Captain Michaels prompted._

"_When autopilot went on, all ships nearby were fired upon. Quite later, a raid was issued and the fleet around Argonev was destroyed while in phase."_

"_Ah, but nothing like this will happen. Granted, all friendly ships would also be incinerated when a Novalith warhead detonates in a gravity well, but necessary losses. Trust me; I would want to save all those who got caught in the crossfire as much as anyone." Admiral Chekhov assured them._

_The captain rolled his eyes. How could admiral Chekhov be so calm about the certain loss of so many men and women whose lives _would _be quenched in the near future?_

Then the demonstration took place and they started a party to wait for confirmation from the TDN _Behemoth_, Marza Dreadnought class.

"Sir." the communications officer called out from the control deck just below the viewing deck on the bridge. "We have a transmission from admiral Chekhov, sir. He says to meet him at the coordinates in the attached file."

"Mail them to my WorkPad."

A few seconds later, a small touch-screen in his breast pocket beeped - You Got Mail! - He took the 'Pad out of the pocket and analysed the coordinates in the in-box.

_**Fifteen, fifty-five, north star hotel, Meet Us There, Tim.**_

Fifteen, fifty-five? 6:55? Of course! 6:55 was the time on the twenty-four hour clock when they used to have dinner at the academy. North star hotel? He meant the North star, Polaris, at the tip of the tail of Ursa Minor. 'Meet Us There, Tim'? He tried to put it into initials. That was usually the code-breaker of Chekhov's transmissions. M, U, T, T. Mutt? Mutt was usually the nickname of wolves. Wolves?

TDN _Luna_! Admiral Chekhov's command was a Sova battlecruiser named the TDN _Luna_!

"Helmsman, get us to Polaris before 6:55 on the twenty-four hour clock."

"Aye, sir."

"And I think we need to bring the device with us."

"Aye, sir."

The ship began to tow the Novalith cannon to the edge of the gravity well of Novalith. A phase window opened and the TDN _Hyperion _went into phase to the star. It took five minutes to reach the star Novalith was in orbit of. Then the ship set a course for Polaris.


	2. Chapter 2

Polaris grew closer on the view window. A red alert sounded out. Alert strobes opened and blared. The view-window had a holographic message on it:

_**Danger! Powerful gravity well in orbit of Polaris. Advise moving clear.**_

"Drop us out of Phase!" I called up to the helmsman on the control catwalk above his. The stars stopped streaming by and turned into dots. The star Polaris was there in the distance, still quite clear, blue and sparkling.

"Sir! Transmission from admiral Chekhov. He says he needs to speak to you privately."

"Direct his call to my 'Pad." He took out his WorkPad and opened the communication map.

_**1 communication.**_ It said. He opened it and Chekhov's face appeared on the screen, speaking to some-one on the bridge of the TDN _Luna_. He was also staring at the battle-screen Sova class battlecruisers always carried on their bridge.

"Admiral Chekhov, sir." he saluted as he transferred the communication to a slightly larger screen at the end of the bridge, at his chair. He rarely sat in that. He usually paced along the wide catwalk leading from the door to his chair.

"Captain Michaels. As you were." with the admirals thick Russian accent, it sounded like "Captaain Michills. As you Ver." Luckily, captain Michaels had experience dealing with Chekhov's accent, and he understood it immediately. He lowered his salute and slacked to a reasonable slacking position.

"What's the problem, sir?"

"Novalith was fired upon prematurely. There was no targeting laser twenty-four hours before impact. It simply flew at it. It was also at an angle; The Vasari like to keep things straight. Especially angles."

"So you're suggesting one of their Kostura cannons had a mutiny on board?"

"No. I'm suggesting it was in battle."

"How do you know?"

"You don't think we send ships out here for the fun of it do you?"

Captain Michaels looked blankly at him with an eyebrow arched.

"Oh, right. You don't know about it yet. There's a wormgate around Polaris."

"Wait, aren't the locations of wormgates like worthy of level 200 security clearance? I only have level 99 security clearance."

"That's why I'm promoting you and giving you level 200 security clearance."

"Well, thanks but we're supposed... wait, what?"

"You're being promoted to colonel and being given security clearance level 200."

"OK. What do you want us to do, admiral?"

"The TDN _Luna_, _Behemoth_, _Krios_ and _Hyperion _are going through the wormgate into deep Vasari space. We've always read that there's a battle going on in there. We want to find out what's going on. And we only know one thing about them."

"They've been on the run for a long time." the colonel finished for the admiral. Everyone knew that little bit of information about the Vasari.

"Exactly. We know they need a new homeworld."

"So we're going to find out who's been stalking our good friends."

"That's right. The _Luna_, _Behemoth_, _Krios_ and _Hyperion _are leaving in 12 hours on the twenty-four hour clock."

"Why did you need me to get here before 6:55 on the twenty-four hour clock?"

"Because at 6:55 on the twenty-four hour clock, the wormgate opens."

He grimaced. Colonel Michaels must have looked like that when he found out that in drone training he had to pull 6 Gs in a training fighter pilot to find out why all the pilots simply didn't learn how to fly the fighters themselves in space; would have felt terrible. And he felt like that when they did it.

"Are we going to have to suffer extreme gravitational discomfort as we go through the wormgate?"

"Yes."

Fudge-tins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys! Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories lately. I do have a life, you know (SHOCKER!). Anyways, I do hope you enjoy the long-awaited-for part 3!**

The wormgate loomed up on them. The TDN _Luna_, _Behemoth_, _Krios_ and _Hyperion_ began to shake. It was starting.

"Communications. Get me red-comm." he called for the emergency intercom which laced into every corner of the ship.

"Aye, sir." the colonel waited. "You have red-comm, sir."

"If I may have your attention please, this is your commanding officer speaking. We are about to enter the wormgate and we will all suffer extreme gravitational discomfort. If any of you have ever done 6 Gs in a training fighter pilot for fighter-drone training then it's that times 5. I've done 6 Gs in a training fighter pilot before so unfortunately, I speak from experience. Please buckle up and take space-sickness pills 'cause this is going to be a blue and bumpy ride. Message ends."

The bridge was bathed in blue light. The wormgate was activating, sensing our presence. These were artificial wormholes dotted around the galaxy left behind by god knows who.

The travel disc enlarged and glowed blue, big enough to fit all four ships through. The dial-up disc was spinning, initiating symbols. When four symbols were dialled, the travel disc turned into a rippling, blue disc with constant fluctuations. The colonel felt practically glued to his chair now. The _Krios _went through first, passing through and not going through the other side. It was probably already in the hypertunnel. The _Luna _was next, being sucked through like Metis being sucked into Zeus's head (He always loved Greek mythology). The _Behemoth _went through the same way as the _Luna_, and then finally, the _Hyperion _went through.

He may have underestimated the gravitational discomfort calculation – it would have been 6 Gs in a training fighter pilot times 10. He blacked out after a little while. But what his eyes did catch was pretty amazing.

It was a blue hypertunnel, with orange-dotted gates outside the tunnel, stars in the background. The ship passed through starboxes every 5 seconds.

When he woke back up, they were in a battle in a solar city battleground, and urbanized ocean planet was thoroughly guarded. He immediately went on autopilot and began spouting orders to the control-walk above him.

"Evasive action!", "All missile batteries, fire!" and "Laser batteries, fire!".

Eventually, all that was left was the solar city around the planet.

"We can set up base camp in the solar city." Colonel Maria Jackson said.

"We'd have to bomb the cities." Admiral Chekhov argued.

"No, in fact. If I'm right, all Dreadnought-class battlecruisers are equipped with radiation bombs. They're deployed and release radiation over a large radius, reducing the population massively?"

Colonel Geryon shrugged. "Yeah," he said in his gruff, Ares-like voice. "I suppose I could get the engineers down in the hold to whip out the big guns."

"So we can fire radiation bombs down to the surface and wait for the entire population to be destroyed."

"Kind of cold-hearted, don't you think?" Colonel Jackson said.

"In my work we don't even think twice when bombing a planet. I captain the second most powerful capital planet-bomber. We carry so many weapons we don't have enough space for a fighter bay. But, yeah, it is kind of cold-hearted." Colonel Geryon reasoned.

Maria sighed. "I suppose I can't argue with that. Admiral, what do you think?"

"I say we go and bomb that planet." and the video conference ended.

The next three hours was manoeuvring all ships into bombing position and transporting radiation bombs from the TDN _Behemoth _to the other ships.

"Are we ready to begin planet-bombing?" Admiral Chekhov asked the colonels.

"Yes, sir." They chorused.

"All right. Target: Downtown is in sight."

"_Behemoth_ is ready to fire." Geryon said.

"Fire." Chekhov ordered.

The missile went down at Target: Downtown at incredible speeds. When it hit re-entry point, the computer inside adjusted the missile's trajectory angle to re-entry. Once it was flying at a reasonable height and speed over the city, it released the launch-casing and machinery and inside was a plated sphere. It extended it's plates then detonated with the force of a TNT explosive, but it released enough deadly radiation to kill North America. Within seconds, the population of Target: Downtown was gone.

"_Krios_ is ready to fire upon Target: Urban Tempest."

And so on. Soon, the planet's once-thriving cities were devoid of life.

"Now, we can set up base in the solar city without disturbances." Chekhov said, relieved.

"Sir, I have an idea." Colonel Michaels said.

"Spit it out, Michaels."

"Well, we should really send down scavenger teams to collect technology that could help in our war."

"I was hoping one of us would ask that." Geryon said with a mischievous grin on his face. We all looked at him on the screen. He seemed to sense we were doing this (He would be facing away). "What? I like fire-power. Hopefully, they'll have one of those "Skaravas Destroyers" on the ground. We could do with with some conquering lasers." He winked.

"I agree. We'll send down shuttles with radiation teams to bring us some alien stuff."

"I like this idea, Jason. You shoulda called your ship the _Hermes_ or something."

"Yeah. Just like you should of named your ship the _Ares_, or the _Mars_."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

But I didn't answer. I had hit the 'disconnect' button.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, Jupiterrising2010 here.**

**I'm discontinuing this story, as well as one other. And 'Stargate Atlantis: Ascension', is no longer a series.**

**But, you have a chance to continue reading.**

**I'm going to keep this story up as long as it takes for somebody to ask me if they can re-write or continue this story. First person to, gets to do just that.**

**So until that happens, you story-hungry ape from _Rise of the Planet of the Apes_, this stays up, and you stare at my twistedly humorous insults... Yes, I'm talking about you, Bob!**

**Anyways, goodbye from HMS Columbia!**

***retires to HMS Columbia's gravity ring***


End file.
